jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Asti 1432/Inny zbieg zdarzeń i wogule bla bla bla...
Musze po prostu muszę to napisać! Czytajcie. Nie chcę was zanudzać wylewając się wam jak to ciężko napisać i bla bla bla... Czytajcie. (To nie będzie aż takie długie że będzie miało aż 100 rozdziałów ale będzie, też pół-smoki bo od tego też nie mogę się powstrzymać) Prolog Valka biegła do swojego syna byle by zdążyć. Byle by czarna jak noc bestia nie wzięła go w swoje szpony. Byle by był bezpieczny w jej ramionach. Niestety to było nieuniknione. Nocna Furia podleciała do dziecka i złapała go w swoje szpony. Cała wioska patrzyła na to z przerażeniem, lecz chłopczyk tylko uśmiechnął się spokojnie i zniknął w ciemności nocy. -CZKAWKA!!!!- krzyczała Val lecz było już za późno. Czkawka przepadł. -Val... Może wrócisz już do domu?- spytał spokojnie Stoik obejmując żonę ramieniem. -Dobrze...- zaczęła Val, łzy które tak starała się się powstrzymać po prostu spłynęły jej po policzkach.- Ale obiecaj że go poszukasz. Że przejdziesz wyspę wzdłuż i wszerz by znaleźć Czkawkę. -Obiecuję.- powiedział Stoik i razem z Valką wrócił do domu. *** Poszukiwania zaczęły się o świcie. Szukali go potem przez cały rok ale jedyne co znaleźli to strzępki zielonej koszuli chłopca i czarne łuski Nocnej Furii. -Val tak mi przykro.- rzekł Stoik. Żona popatrzyła na niego smutno ale po chwili lekko się uśmiechnęła. -Jestem pewna że nic mu nie jest. Że jest bezpieczny. -Ja też mam taką nadzieję.- powiedział wódz. *** Smoki jak zwykle porywały owce. Nocna Furia nie pokazała się. Stoik poprzysiągł zemstę i zabijał smoka za smokiem. Nagle rozległ się daleki ryk. Od porwania minęły już lata. Chłopak miałby 15 lat. Ryk przypominał ryk umierania. Smoki ryknęły. Lecz nie tak jak zwykle z furią lecz bardziej jakby z radością. Wypuściły owce i odleciały do lasu lub za morze. A potem przez kolejne 4 lata smoki nie sprawiały kłopotów. *** W czasie tych czterech lat. Wioska zaprzyjaźniła się ze smokami. Zaczęło się od tego że Val wytresowała Cloudjumpera. Potem cała wioska żyła spokojnie ze smokami. Odbywały się wyścigi smoków i wiele innych atrakcji. Najszybsza była.... Astrid (lat19) wraz z Wichurą. Bliźniaki i Smark wygrywali zawody w rozwalanki. Śledzik i trójka jego innych znajomych (czasami Astrid im towarzyszyła) wybierała się do lasu aby badać smoki. Ale ich zbierane informacje nie były idealne. Połowa gatunków po prostu nie pokazywała się. Na przykład Zaduśne Zdechy jakby zapadły się pod ziemię. Drzewokosów też nigdzie nie było. Zmiennoskrzydłe co normalne ukrywały się. Gnatochrup jest uważany za legendę. Tak to wygląda. Ciężko jest znaleźć smoki. Astrid nadal trenuje walkę w lesie. Łupieżcy i Chuligani mają sojusz, a Alvin i Stoik wybaczyli sobie. Dagur nie żyje. Zabił go smok o imieniu Cloudjumper. Teraz problemem jest..... Drago. Rozdział 1 Poszukiwania Smoków Nocy.... -Val!- kobieta usłyszała krzyk swojego męża. Właśnie czyściła siodło Cloudy'ego. Smok spojrzał ciekawie na Stoika ale potem ponownie zapadł w drzemkę. -Coś chciałeś?- spytała Valka. -Zbierz jeźdźców. Musimy gdzieś lecieć. -A gdzie dokładnie?- spytała zainteresowana kobieta. -Na wyspę Nocy by wytresować Nocne Furie-odrzekł wódz oddalając się pospiesznie i zostawiając żonę w stanie "lekkiego" szoku. *** -Wodzu? Po co w ogóle mamy tam lecieć?- pytał Smark po raz setny. Bliźniaki właśnie biły się na smoku. Astrid czytała mapę, Śledzik i Pyskacz rozprawiali o smokach (tak ogólnie leciał na jakimś Gromogrzmocie). Valka i Stoik dyskutowali o tym jak wytresują Nocne Furie. -Żeby mieć armię smoków gotową na zaraz. -Aha. -Patrzcie! Tu jest wyspa oznaczona na czarno z napisem Noc!- krzyknęła triumfalnie Astrid i pokazała mapę Stoikowi. Ten ożywił się i przyśpieszyli aby być tam jak najszybciej. *** -Wreszcie!- krzyknęli uradowani jeźdźcy lodując na wyspie Nocy. -Tylko gdzie smoki?-spytała Astrid. -Nie wiem. Trzeba je znaleźć. Chodźmy!- orzekł Stoik i ruszyli na poszukiwania smoków. *** Czarny jak noc smok drzemał sobie wygodnie na klifie. Stoik i Pyskacz szli do niego z siatką aby go złapać. I wtedy smok otworzył oczy. Rozgniewany przerwaniem mu drzemki strzelił plazmą w stronę Valki która upadła. Smok podbiegł do niej i spojrzał jej w oczy. Zamruczał pytająco ale po chwili został unieruchomiony przez Stoika. Pyskacz złapał go w siatkę i zablokował skrzydła. - Hej mały spokojnie.- rzekła Val przyjaznym tonem i powoli podeszła do smoka. Ten spojrzał na nią i zawarczał. Spróbował się uwolnić. Nagle na polanę wszedł człowiek ubrany w dziwny kostium i maskę. Gdy ujrzał smoka związanego na ziemi zaraz pobiegł by go uwolnić. Gdy już go uwolnił smok polizał jeźdźca. -No co Szczerbatku? Nawet na chwilę nie można cię zostawić!- żartobliwie oskarżył smoka. -Kim jesteś? Skąd znasz tego smoka?- spytał Stoik. -Kim jestem? Ja jestem jeźdźcem który uwolnił smoki! Skąd znam tego gada? Proste. Niejednokrotnie uratował mi życie. A właśnie! Szczerbol! Jesteś mi teraz winny przysługę. To mój smok. Jestem jego jeźdźcem od bardzo dawna. Czego szukacie na tej wyspie? -Nocnych Furii- odrzekł Stoik. -No to tu ich nie znajdziesz. Nocne Furie wyginęły jakiś czas temu, Szczerbatek jest ostatni. Szkoda co nie mordko?- spytał, a smok pokiwał twierdząco głową. -No więc. Miło że mnie odwiedziliście. Pa!- jeździec wskoczył na smoka i odleciał. -Kim on był?-spytał Pyskacz. -Nie słyszałeś? Jeźdźcem którego musimy dorwać. Potrzebna nam jego Nocna Furia.- odpowiedział Stoik. Rozdział 2 Pół- co? Stoik i Valka lecieli przed siebie za tropem jeźdźca. Poruszał się na zachód. Tak przynajmniej leciały smoki. Astrid wyprzedzała wszystkich. Śledzik natomiast próbował narysować Nocną Furię. Szło mu to opornie. Udało mu się narysować jedynie jego oczy. *** -Co Szczerbatku?- spytał chłopak kiedy Nocna Furia zawarczała na wikingów chowających się w krzakach. Wandersmok i Drzewokos stanęły pomiędzy chlopakiem a wikingami tak jak Szczerbek. Wikingowie wyszli. Ich smoki tez stanęły w ich obronie. -Whoa! Whoa! Spokojnie! Szczerbatek, Elektra, Mionka. Jest dobrze.- rzekł do smoków jeździec. Te uspokoiły się ale nadal wrogo spoglądały na przybyszów. Chłopak wyszedł na środek. Smoki wikingów spojrzały na niego z szacunkiem po czym pokłoniły się. -Ta.... O co chodzi?- spytał chłopak. Smoki zamruczały lub zawarczały w odpowiedzi. -Co?! Nie oddam Szczerbatka! Najpierw mnie złapcie!- krzyknął chłopak wsiadł na smoka i odleciał. Astrid pognała za nim. Wyrównała z nim lot i już prawie go dotknęła gdy ten zanurkował na dól. Szybko postąpiła tak samo. On natomiast szybko wzbił się pionowo w powietrze. Poszybował w ciemne chmury i tyle go widzieli. *** -Lecimy już od godziny! Ta burza zaraz się pogorszy chowajmy się w jaskini!-krzyczała Astrid wskazując dużą jamę w ziemi lekko oblodzoną lodem (tak, tak domyślcie się). *** Jaskinia była bardzo ciemna (no ale po co ma się smoki). Jeźdźcy szli przed siebie gdy nagle gdy weszli do jednej z komnat-jaskiń zawalił się za nimi głaz. Wokół wszystkich zgromadziły się smoki. Były inne niż dotąd widzieli (czyt. Hobblegrunt i inne). Astrid z wyciągniętą ręką podeszła do jednego kiedy zastąpiła jej drogę tajemnicza postać w masce i z kijem. Chodziła w pewnym sensie na czworaka (tak jak Valka w clipie). -Kim jesteś?- spytał Stoik. ''-Et homo factus est draco in aliquid,'' Primo, restituet tenebris splendorem squamas, Duis sed perditas restituit, dat multum noctis gloria lunae Quisque malesuada redit visus et auditus, Ostendens, quod antea tacuerat'.- ''wymamrotała postać i nagle wszyscy usłyszeli przyciszone rozmowy. Na miejscu postaci pojawił się ten sam chłopak lecz w połowie był smokiem. Dokładnie NF. -Co ty? Jak?- spytała Astrid. Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko. -Ujrzycie teraz prawdę skrywaną od wieków przed ludźmi. I nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed zgładzeniem was za jej poznanie. -Ale.... Czemu? Co zrobiłeś? -Spostrzegawcza jesteś. Cóż. Jam jest Pół-smok. FurioWiek znany pod inna nazwą. -Co to.... niemożliwe! One wyginęły!- krzyknęła Astrid. -Cóż. Ja nie. Taki się urodziłem. -Kim byli twoi rodzice?- spytała łagodnie Val. Czkawka zamarł słysząc ten głos. -Ja znam ten głos.... A w ogóle to co cię obchodzą moje prywatne sprawy!? Ja was nie znam.- wybuchnął chłopak. -Możesz poznać. -Tak i od razu zabierzecie mi Szczerbola, a mnie uwięzicie w ciele smoka!- oskarżył ich Jeździec. -Nie!- wykrzyknęła Astrid. -Astrid. Wracamy.- rzekł Stoik. -Nie! Nigdzie nie idziecie! Zostajecie tutaj! Smoki idą ze mną. Wasze zostają. Idziemy!- zarządził Czkawka i odszedł. Nieznane smoki razem z nim. Został tylko Szczerbatek. -Witam.- rzekł smok, a Smark pisnął jak dziewczyna. -Astrid nie wrzeszcz!- krzyknął Śledzik. -Ale to nie ja to Smark.- wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. -Ekhem.....-zniecierpliwił się smok. -Wszyscy umilkli. -Hmm.... Dziwnie spokojnie przyjęliście te informacje. - rzekł smok po chwili ciszy i przyjrzał im się badawczo. -Jak?- spytała Astrid. -Cóż. Skoro jakiś czas tu zostaniecie należą wam się wyjaśnienia. Więc.... Wasz "Tajemniczy Jeździec" rzucił czar dzięki któremu przez równe 7 dni będziecie mogli rozmawiać ze smokami. Na razie łapiecie?- spytał gad. -Tak. -To wspaniale. Jakieś pytania? Bo jakieś na pewno są. -Opowiedz o Jeźdźcu.-poprosiła Astrid tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Smok lekko się rozgniewał. -Czy ty właśnie wyraziłaś się do mnie władczo? Chcesz spłonąć czy przeżyć? -Nie.... przepraszam.- odpowiedziała Astrid spokojnie. Smok rozluźnił napięte mięśnie. -Mhm.... Więc chcesz coś o nim wiedzieć. Wychowały go smoki od maleńkości. Według nas ma już 19- 20 lat. Uratował smoki niejednokrotnie. Umie rozmawiać z nimi w ich ojczystym języku, a także jak zwykły wiking. Ma świetną pamięć więc nie musi zapisywać wielu informacji. Jest FurioWiekiem ale włada też piorunami, wodą, powietrzem, ogniem i roślinnością. Nadążacie?- odpowiedziały mu potakujące skinienia głowami.- To dobrze. Więc..... coś jeszcze? -Jak ma na imię?- spytał Smark. -Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci.- odpowiedział smok, a Stoik, Valka i Pyskacz wykrzyknęli. -Co?! Rozdział 3 Zaginiony FurioWiek z Berk.... -Czemu tak na mnie patrzycie?- spytała zaskoczona Furia. Stoik wpatrywał się w smoka z furią w oczach bo rozpoznał porywacza jego syna. -To ty porwałeś mojego syna! To ty!- wydzierał się na całe gardło wódz. -JA? Chodzi ci o Czkawkę? To jego przeznaczenie. On jest Władcą Smoków przed którym sam Drago niech drży! -Drago? -Ta.... Za dużo mówię. Chodźcie. Pokaże wam coś. -Dobra. Ja tam idę nie wiem jak wy.- odpowiedziała Astrid. Dziewczyna i jej smoczyca ruszyły za smokiem. Potem wyszła Valka. Jeźdźcy po chwili ruszyli się, a wódz i kowal szli na końcu zszokowani. Wikingowie wyszli na małą polankę która okazała się klifem. Wszędzie latały różne rodzaje smoków. Od zupełnie nie znanych po podstawowe Straszliwce. Na samym środku lekko zanurzony w wodzie siedział ogromny biały smok. Po chwili szoku smoki odwróciły się w stronę skały i lekko schyliły. Tylko Szczerbatek stał wyprostowany (ale nie jak człowiek). Wikingowie spojrzeli na skałę i ujrzeli postać ubraną w dziwny kostium i laską (kostium z JWS 2 od Czkawki, a laska od Valki). -Czkawka?- spytała Valka i lekko zbliżyła się do postaci. Ta oderwała wzrok od smoków i zbliżyła się do kobiety. -Kim jesteś?- spytał chłopak. -Twoją matką. Valka- odpowiedziała. Czkawka stał zszokowany. -To naprawdę ty?- spytał z niedowierzaniem i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Szybko ją cofnął i czekał na odpowiedź. -Tak- odparła Val i po chwili Czkawka i kobieta tonęli sobie w ramionach. -Wreszcie.... Po tylu latach- rzekła zapłakana Val. Czkawka ściągnął maskę i uśmiechnął się do kobiety. -Wiem. Więc witam w moim domu!-krzyknął i rozłożył ręce. -Domu?- spytała Val. -Tu się wychowałem.- odpowiedział. -A nie wolałbyś wrócić do domu? Na Berg? -Jak tylko Drago zginie. -Sprawia kłopoty wszędzie... -Wam też?- spytał Czkawka. -Tak.- odpowiedziała Astrid. Czkawka zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Dziewczyna zapatrzyła się w jego piękne zielone oczy. -Hm.... Szczerbatek. Pokaż im ich pokoje. Przez jakiś czas tu zostaną.- powiedział Czkawka i odszedł. Grot było mało więc Stoik i Valka byli razem, tak samo jak, Sączysmark i Pyskacz, Mieczyk i Szpadka, Śledzik był ze smokami, a Astrid miała być w grocie Czkawki. Rzadko tam był więc mogła w niej być. Gdy tylko weszła była zaskoczona wspaniałym wnętrzem groty. Dwie skalne półki miały na sobie mnóstwo trawy tak że były jako posłania. Druga grota obok była połączona z tą, a było tam małe jeziorko z ciepłą wodą, więc służyło jako łaźnia. Jedna z wnęk skalnych miała w sobie ubrania, a na ziemi leżały projekty, siodła i różne inne przedmioty. Najpiękniejsze w tym wszystkim były jednak kamienie szlachetne i stalagmity. Nagle wszedł Czkawka. Była zaskoczona. Spojrzał na nią uśmiechnął się i wszedł do łaźni. Astrid podeszła do jednego z posłań i usiadła na nim. Wtedy wszedł Czkawka. Usiadł na drugim posłaniu i zaczął wertować projekty. -Jak stałeś się tym furiowiekiem?- spytała w końcu. -Jakieś cztery lata temu po tym jak pokonałem Czerwoną Śmierć. -Czerwoną Śmierć? -Długa historia.- odpowiedział. Astrid usiadła obok niego. -Opowiedz. -No dobrze.- poddał się i zaczęli sobie opowiadać różne historie. Kiedy nadeszła pora karmienia Szczerbatek wszedł do jamy. Astrid śmiała się, a Czkawka uśmiechał od ucha do ucha. -Czkawka! Pora karmienia. -Dobra dobra. Już. Idziesz?- spytał. -Chętnie.- odpowiedziała i ruszyła do wejścia. 4 dni później. -Astrid gdzie idziesz?- spytał Sączysmark kiedy Astrid wstała i udała się do wyjścia. -Do Wichury.- odpowiedziała. -Idę z tobą!- zaoferował się. Astrid przywaliła mu w brzuch. -Idę sama.- odpowiedziała i odeszła. -Dała ci kosza.- zaśmiała się Szpadka. *** -Zgadnij kto to?- spytała Astrid zasłaniając rękami oczy Czkawki. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. -Witaj piękna.- obrócił się i spojrzał na nią. Objął ją w talli i pocałował. Oddała pocałunek. -A to za co?- spytała. -Na powitanie mojej księżniczki, pani mego serca. -Idziemy? -Dokąd?- spytał. -Miałeś mi kogoś przedstawić.- odpowiedziała. -A tak to. Chodź. *** -Wow. Jaki piękny.- powiedziała kiedy ujrzała Alfę. -Wiem. -Kocham cię- powiedziała i oparła głowę o jego tors. Objął ją ramionami i pocałował w lśniące włosy. -Ja ciebie też. Powrót na Berg..... Powrót?! Nexty będą co tydzien.... Sorka ale nie mam już czasu.... Kolejny dzień... Ostatni zresztą... KIedy tylko Astrid przebudziłą się... zorientowała się także że nie rozumie mowy swojej przyjaciółki. -Onie... Czkawka!- krzykneła prezrażona. -Tak? -Ja nie rozumiem co ona do mnie mówi.... -No tak... Przecież... Skończyło się działanie zaklęcia.... Może gdyby tak spytać Alfę... Idą!- krzyknął tak samo przerażony jak Astrid... Wybiegł i zaczął rozmawiać ze Szczerbatkiem z którym odleciał do Alfy. -Kto idzie? ''Drago.... Usłyszała w głowier cichy szept tak bardzo podobny do jego. -Na pozycje obronne! perspektywa Czkawki: Szybko leciał i powiadomił Alfę. -Lecimy! Trzeba pokonać jego Alfę!- przemówił Oszołomostrach... -Tak jest... - skłoniłem lekko głowę i odleciałem po chwili stanąłem na plecach Szczerbatka i założyłem maskę. W jednej ręce trzymałem laskę, w drugiej Piekło. Ale nie wiedziałem że prawdziwe Piekło dopiero się zacznie. *** Pod postacią smoka, wyleciałem zza chmur. Alfa... Zaraz... jest drugi... ciemniejszy.... Super... Oba smoki skierowały na mnie swoje spojrzenia.... teraz się zacznie.... Ból w głowie jest nie do zniesienia. Spadam... Czuje pod sobą snieg. Lepi się do moich łusek. Moja skóra nagrzewa się. Zimno podłoża, dodaje jeszcze lekki ból fizyczny. Wiję się w agoni. Wszyscy stoją oddaleni ode mnie. Valka podchodzi do mnie. Powoli. Zabij!!!!!!!!! Nie... tylko nie ona....!!!! ZABIJ.... ZABIJ!!!!!! Strzelam do niej z pocisku. Na szczęście nie trafia wije się nadal na ziemi. Rzucam głową na boki i rozpaczliwie macham srzydłami. Drago zaczyna podchodzić. Musisz się obronić Czkawka.... Nie.... pokłoń się mu!!!! Obroń się... Pokłoń!!!! Obron... Z miłą chcęcią!!! Strzelam do niego. Osłania się ale siła pocisku odrzuca go 5 metrów ode mnie. Nagle czuje jak obejmuje mnie jakieś skrzydło. Szczerbatek. Otwieram oczy i staram się skupić tylko na patrzeniu w ślepia przyjaciela. -Spokojnie... Bedzie dobrze Czkawka. Jestem tu. Zawsze będę. Przeciez ci obiecałem- mruczał. Ból lekko się zmniejszył. -Pamiętaj. Że zawsze będę z tobą. Ty powiedziałeś to samo.- nie czułem bólu. Zamruczałem i spróbowałem wstać. Udało się. -Dziekuje...- wyszeptałem. *** Tym razem mi się nie udało. Alfa... przegrał... to koniec.... Druga część jutro! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone